


If I have listened to you...

by AdelvinaGaarder, LuLuIceifer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Before Madoka turns into a goddess, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kyubey ask for a wish, Leo and Takumi is charlotte's maze, M/M, Mention of Xander and Ryoma, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelvinaGaarder/pseuds/AdelvinaGaarder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: Leo and Takumi accidentally entered the Charlotte's maze. They thought they were just lost in the forest, but the minions started attacking them before they realise they were in danger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic so it might be bad. I have only checked it once so there might be a lot mistakes.
> 
> I am really sorry for what have happened in the end.
> 
> Ps. Spoilers for Madoka so please WATCH the series.

Takumi and Leo were walking on the forest. They should had arrived their destination an hour earlier, but there were no signs of it. Leo had proposed that they had been constantly missing turns, yet Takumi argued it is because they had no idea where the destination is.

 

“So you are blaming me for all these?” Leo asked while he was staring at Takumi, who grumpily walked away from him. “This won’t solve the problem.”

 

“YOU are the one who messed up EVERYTHING!” Takumi scolded. “It was YOUR fault. I am searching the route BY MYSELF!” He gripped his Fujin Yumi tight and pumped into a black creature. The creature fell back, but more of them appeared behind the trees.

 

“W-What is that?” Takumi stepped back as the unknown creature approach. More of them were floating behind the trees, and the scene darkened. Shivering, Takumi held Leo’s hand and leaned on his body. Leo, who is also confused yet scared, gripped Takumi’s hand tighter.

 

“Those are just…unknown creatures. Some special species in this forest.” Leo replied although some of the unknown minions were approaching them. His voice was trembling, although he didn’t want to show his fear in front of his lover. Some minions were wearing a nurse hat yet others are hanging a ring above them. Tightening the grip on Brynhidlr, he flipped through the pages with his fingers.

 

“Stay back.” Takumi loosened his holding hand and took Fujin Yumi, which is lying on his shoulders. Creating a string with the bow, he aimed at the minions. “I will deal with it.”

 

“No! Wait!” But Takumi had already fired his arrowed. The minion turned into ashes when the it stabbed through his body. The monsters stared at Takumi, who is declaring for a battle between them.

 

“Fight me! Creatures! I am your opponent!”

 

“Takumi!” Leo tried to stop Takumi but too much of them were approaching, attacking them. Hesitantly, he casted the spell towards the countless minions, yet more of them were approaching. Leaning towards Takumi, he whispered, “We need to find the way out. We are not here to fight!”

 

However, the scene had already turned utterly dark before Leo realized it. The walls are painted with surreal pictures of treats and jars of chemical. Monster were roaring behind the scenes. Endless creatures were rushing at them before they could clear the wave. They were blocked, and trapped in an unknown region. Casting an enormous tree in front of them, Leo pulled Takumi and ran as far as they can.

 

“Leo! Wait! I am not running away! We can win this!”

 

“Don’t you see that those creatures are endless? We are not in the forest anymore! We were transported to somewhere!”  Another bunch of funny looking-nurse like servant were shooting them. Some made a few scratch on both Leo’s and Takumi’s face, and their face were soon covered in crimson red. Takumi raged, trying to attack with his bow, yet Leo tagged him further down the hallway. “We need to focus, Takumi. Please…”

 

“Stop bossing me around like I am the child!” Takumi yelled as another crowd were rushing toward them. Takumi tried to clear off the wave, shooting every single one of them at their head. “Go away if you want to. I am going to fight this till the end!”

 

Sighing, Leo unwillingly helped the shorter prince. He knew this isn't gonna be easy, but nevertheless, Takumi is his best friend, his lover. He didn’t allow him to die alone, or die because of him abandoning him. Patting on his shoulder, Leo casted Bryhindlr right after Takumi released his arrow. “Fine. Stubborn prince. But we go need to find the way out as soon as they stop following us.”

 

Takumi giggled, although he was focused in his battles. He tried to follow Leo’s pace and fired at the same time with Leo. He wanted to make a combo attack, or a dual attack with his friend, but there wasn’t any war after Hoshido and Nohr signed the peace treaty. Maybe God was giving them the chance to work it out in this harsh scenario. Maybe they were just lucky.

 

The minions went down one after another. Soon, most of the minions were killed. Surprisingly, the reinforcement stopped when the two princes started cooperated with each other. Panting and gasping for breath, they were exhausted after the harsh battle. The had never fight so much enemies in a single battle.

 

“So, now…We need to find our way out…Xander and Ryoma will doubt us if we are returning too late.” Leo staggered along the hallway. Takumi followed but none of them had spoken anything during their walk. The scene went darker and darker, and more jars of chemical and candies are floating on the surface. The route is nearly visible, and leading them to a brighter exit. Takumi was shivering harder and harder as they walked towards the exit. He had thought of holding Leo’s hand so that his fear might pass, but stopped when he reminded that this would show his useless and powerless side.

 

“You are scared, aren’t you?”

 

Eyes narrowed, Takumi look at Leo doubtfully. He would have shaken his head if this wasn’t Leo. “It reminds me one of my nightmare…It was dark and you were dead…” His hand touched Leo’s hand and held him tight.

 

“It will be fine. I am here, alive.” Leo smiled and pulled Takumi closer. “I am not dying here, Takumi. That was just a dream.”

 

The team suddenly stopped when they arrived the end of the hallway. Exhaling in relief, Takumi thought this would be the end of their journey. Looking up, he saw a door and “Charlotte”.

 

_Charlotte?_

 

“We are leaving.” Leo placed his hand on the door knob.

 

_Is that the black monster…_

 

“This is the end.” He turned the knob and pushed the door.

 

_Whom murdered…_

“Wait!”

 

Instead of bright lights from the reality, the room is filled with fluffy candies and cookies. A high table was set on the middle of the room, and a pink, cute witch was sitting on the chair beside it.

 

“Another monster? I thought we have already…” Leo mumbled to himself as his eyes widened.

 

_No way…_

 

Takumi dashed forward before Leo could stopped him. Aiming Charlotte’s head, Takumi releases his arrow swiftly. Blue lights passed through the room and stroked through his head, although no blood is dripping off her body.

 

_I need to kill it before it kills…_

 

“You are NOT going to kill me nor Leo!”

 

_This will be the end._

_Leo can’t die here._

_That will never happen._

 

A black flying caterpillar exited from the witch’s mouth. Soaring towards Takumi, he opened his mouth.

 

“TAKUMI!”

 

Takumi was stunned. He had never thought he would lose to such a pity creature. He had dreamt the pink cute doll in his dreams, but not the black, spotted witch. He would be dead soon, really soon. He should have listened to Leo. He should have calmed down. He should have told that he loved his family. He should have told Leo how much he means to him.

 

Closing his eyes, he let the darkness overcame him.

 

A tree spawned before the witch devoured Takumi. Snapping his eyes open, Leo was standing in front of the him. He raised his arms in front of the Takumi, casting a spell and purple words are floating around him.

 

_No…_

 

“Shot him! At his eyes!”

 

_You will be killed._

 

Takumi tied to grab the bow yet his body was freeze. His muscle was no longer working and all he could done was standing, watching the beast breaking the branches. He needed to kill the monster, but was too exhausted to held the bow, to shot the beast, to save Leo.

 

_Please, not now…_

 

“Takumi! Fast, or else…”

 

_Go away, Leo! Let him kill me._

 

Charlotte struggled and broke the branch in his mouth. Leo pushed Takumi away and casted the very last spell on himself. Terrified, Takumi fell onto the ground but the blonde was swallowed by the monster. He hated how he is powerless when he watched his lover get killed by his hesitation, his foolish decisions and arrogant attitude.

 

“LEO!”

 

Everything fell silent as the creature had already devoured Leo. By the time Takumi was able to aim the witch, Charlotte was exploded into pieces. Trembling hands were holding the bow, and tears are falling from his cheek. He could have saved Leo. He could have avoided everything.

 

_Why?_

 

The trees in the forest reappeared, yet the body of his lover vanished. He hoped everything was a dream. He hoped everything was just a nightmare.

 

He pinched his cheek. It hurt.

 

_It hurt._

_Leo is gone._

 

A black crystal dropped right in front of his laps. He took the orb and embraced it. ‘This is Leo’s ashes’, he thought, ‘This is all he left.’ Quiet sobs left his lips as he hold the crystal closer.

 

Homura came out behind the brushes and stared at Takumi. “Give this to me” She commanded.

 

“No…”

 

“You shouldn’t be holding it. This is none of your business.” She pointed her gun at Takumi.

 

“No…Leo is dead…he was killed by that creature…”

 

She pressed the trigger but relaxed after she heard Leo’s name. The red ribbon on the silvery hair is identical to Madoka’s one. “This isn’t him.” She replied with her cold voice, “Your friend is dead. You better throw this away or else the same thing will devour you.”

 

The prince ignored the girl’s advice and held crystal closer to his body. Tears were dripping on the black solid, and imaginary warmth were passing into his body. “Leo…Leo…” The young man cried and silently prayed, “I should have followed your instructions…Please, please don’t leave me alone.”

 

Kyubey stared at the young man and showed his present when he heard the silent prayer. Walking towards Takumi, he asked, “Do you want to grant a wish?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ball-shaped creatures: Pyotr
> 
> Nurse-like creatures: Polina
> 
> Leo casted the self-explosion spell on himself (at the end) 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want to continue the story :P 
> 
> Ps. You can also suggest the wish grant


End file.
